jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Smiling Mountain
"I have studied the martial arts all my life, and serve your master as I am able. He is devoted to your training, and needs someone to assist the other students". :–Smiling Mountain, to the Player Smiling Mountain was an instructor at Two Rivers School, under the direction of Master Li. Smiling Mountain worked closely with all the students, excluding the Player. He was in charge of the sparring ring and taught the philosophy basics of the Way of the Open Palm and the Way of the Closed Fist. Smiling Mountain also offered additional training in the form of techniques. History :"I want to ask about you". :"If you wish, but only introspection reveals true insight". :–Player and Smiling Mountain Before moving to Two Rivers, Smiling Mountain lived in the trading center of Phoenix Gate. He left the big city, which he felt held many temptations, to move to a smaller village. Upon arriving in Two Rivers several years ago, Smiling Mountain was pleasantly surprised to learn that the teacher of Two Rivers School, Master Li, was greatly skilled. He began teaching along side Master Li as an assistant. Sparring Master :"He doesn't come close to Master Li's skill, but Smiling Mountain is good for the younger students. He pairs novices and more advanced students so we can learn". :–Student Wen Smiling Mountain ran the sparring ring and set up matches when there were enough students available. He was in charge of keeping track of the students' records. The sparring matches were for practice only and the fight lasted until the participant or the opponents were rendered unconscious. Matches :"You are improving every day. I have observed your technique, and you may not realize it, but you *are* more resilient". :–Smiling Mountain, spoken after the Player completed all sparring matches There were four students Smiling Mountain could provide for sparring. A single student was allowed to take on as many as four opponents at a time. After a student completed all sparring matches, Smiling Mountain showed them the Lessons of the Forge technique. Rewards Smiling Mountain gave the Player a reward, the technique Alloyed Body, for setting a new standard in sparring multiple opponents. Training for Sale :"Training has worth, and Master Li allows me to collect a small fee to reinforce this. Travel outside Two Rivers and you will find my prices are *quite* reasonable". :–Smiling Mountain Smiling Mountain did not offer to teach new styles of combat, instead he focused on improving the student's base abilities. After working through a short regimen put together by Smiling Mountain, students could become stronger or better able to focus their mind or spirit. Techniques Smiling Mountain's techniques were priced at 400 silver each. *Belly of Iron *Heart of Gold *Mind of Steel Essence Gems Smiling Mountain received some essence gems from the merchant Fen Do priced at 200 silver each. These were only available to the Player after he/she left the Spirit Cave. *Flawed Warrior Gem *Flawed Monk Gem *Flawed Scholar Gem Fate Smiling Mountain may have been killed during the attack on Two Rivers School by Gao the Greater's flyers and the Lotus Assassins. His fate is unknown. Trivia *Voiced by Bart Flynn Category: People Category: Two Rivers Category:Jade Empire Category:Merchants Category:NPCs